A Weekend Away
by csimouse
Summary: Gil and Sara go away for a weekend together. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Weekend Away**

Grissom locked the door and went in search of Sara. They were going away for the weekend to a quiet cabin in the mountains. Since Sara had returned, they had tried to spend more time together, away from the pressures of the lab.

"Are you ready, honey?" He had found her in the break room talking to Nick, Warrick and Catherine.

"I am. What about you?"

"Well, let's go. Catherine, you're in charge."

"Bye, guys." Sara and Grissom said to the group.

"Have fun", Catherine replied.

"But not too much…" Nick and Warrick teased lovingly.

When Sara and Grissom left, the group continued to sit and talk. "I am so happy for Sara. She seems so in love, truly happy." Warrick said.

Nick responded by saying, "I am just glad that Grissom finally woke up and realized what he was missing."

Warrick stood. "How 'bout I round up Greg and we can get to work?" Catherine agreed. She needed to talk to Nick about something and wanted some privacy.

"Nicky, I know I can trust you. I want your advice about something."

"Sure, what's up? "

"I know that you might find this hard to believe. But, I like Sara."

"We all do."

"I mean I really like Sara. When she walks in the room, my heart flutters. Her smile lights up my world."

"Does she know you feel this way?"

"No. But, I have caught her looking at me a few times."

"That's a tough one, Cath. But, I know what you mean. I feel the same way when I am with Greg."

"What about me?" Greg said as he walked in.

"You light up my world, G." Warrick and Catherine smiled at their friends, so much in love.

Meanwhile, Gil and Sara were now on the road and traveling toward the mountains. As they drove, their hands intertwined. They looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Gil said as he reached up and touched her cheek.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I don't want this to end. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

"You know what the odds are."

"I know. I just don't want to be alone again." Sara said sadly.

"You won't be alone. You've got Nick, Warrick, and Brass…All of the gang. Sara, I know I haven't told you this. I want you to listen to me. When you went away, it took its toll on everyone. Not just professionally, but personally. We were all missing a part of ourselves. You mean a lot to all of them. They all took it hard."

"Oh, Gil. I consider them my family. Brass and even Dr. Robbins have been like fathers to me. I never knew what it was like to have that. The only time I had brothers was once for about a month in a foster home. It is so nice having Nick, Greg and Warrick around in that role."

"What about Catherine? I know that you haven't always gotten along very well."

"Catherine and I have worked out our differences. She really is a good friend. Even if she does have that 'mama bear' instinct sometimes... I know I can confide in her."

Gil smiled because he could tell that Sara was happy. It did his heart good. He had seen too many times when fear and anger had been the norm, knowing now that at times he was the reason.

"And what about me?"

"You, darling, are like no other. You have been my savior. I let you in, even though I was so angry with you. You wouldn't let it go. If it you hadn't come to my house that night, I probably would not be around anymore. You stopped me from hurting myself."

"Sara, you had every right to be angry. I just ignored the fact that you needed something more. It took a long time for me to realize that I needed you as much as you needed me. I have loved you since I met you. But I wouldn't allow myself to become involved."

Sara leaned over and kissed Gil on the cheek. There is more where that came from. How much longer?"

"About an hour." The rest of the trip passed uneventfully. Sara, having worked a double before leaving, was tired and drifted off to sleep. Gil marveled at how peaceful she looked. He knew this wasn't always the case. There were still nights when Sara could not sleep because she was tormented by nightmares. Only after he had held her in his arms would she drift off to sleep. He never mentioned it to Sara. It was one thing he kept from her. Whenever this happened, he would be the one not sleeping. He hated that someone had hurt Sara. His Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Gil pulled up to the cabin. Looking once more at the sleeping Sara, he got out and opened the door to the cabin. He returned and picked her up. She awoke long enough to put her arm around his neck and whisper "I love you" as she laid her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep.

As carefully as he could, he took Sara's shoes off after he laid her on the bed. He changed clothes quickly and climbed into bed, covering up the two of them. He snuggled up to Sara and fell fast asleep.

Sara awoke the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She lay in bed looking at him. She ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to wake him up. He woke up shortly thereafter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sidle-Grissom, sleep well?"

"I did. I usually do when I am with you." Sara smiled at him.

"What do you want to do? "

"How about we start with breakfast? Then go into town and wander around the shops. And we can grab some lunch and go for a walk along some of the trails."

"What ever you want to do is okay with me. I'll go in and start breakfast."

Sara pulled Gil's pillow up to her after he left. She breathed in the scent of him that lingered. When she began to smell the breakfast he was cooking, she got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed him around the waist and hugged him.

They sat down and had breakfast and enjoyed the simple pleasures. Before Sara had been kidnapped and nearly killed by the Miniature Killer, they were more focused on other things. It made them realize that they had had almost lost one another.

After breakfast, they showered together which given the bathroom was a bit difficult. They managed it though. They got dressed and drove into town. They enjoyed visiting all the little shops and had lunch at a quaint little diner.

They returned to the cabin and went for a walk on the trails. The two of them walked hand in hand in the warm sunshine. They stopped every now and then as Gil or Sara noticed something and wanted to share with the other.

When they got back to the cabin, Gil took another shower and told Sara he had a special dinner planned. They ate the dinner by candlelight.

"This has been so nice, Gil."

"Anything for you, my love."

Once dinner was done and cleaned up, they went to the couch. Gil started a fire in the fireplace. They snuggled up on the couch. Gil sat reading to Sara. She was snuggled up him. He was holding her as she laid her head on his chest. "This feels so nice, but do you want to finish this in the bedroom?"

"Okay."

"But, I have a surprise for you. You go on into the bedroom and get ready for bed. I'll be along shortly."

When Sara appeared in the door of the bedroom, he was reminded that Sara had was beautiful, both inside and out. She was wearing a silky dark blue nightgown. "What do you think?" Sara said shyly.

"I think…that you won't be wearing that much longer." And that was true. Gil touched Sara tenderly, knowing just how to please her. They made love. Little did they know, their time together was drawing to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as last time

The next morning they awoke in each other's arms, not wanting to let go. Finally, they admitted they needed to get on the road.

They stopped for gas and coffee and were on their way. As they neared Las Vegas, the accident occurred.

They were crossing a four way stop when a car came from the left down the hill. It was out of control. It hit the driver's side so that it spun the vehicle around causing another car to hit on the passenger side.

"Sara!" Gil screamed and then everything went black. Sara regained consciousness briefly, as she was loaded in the ambulance. Once she arrived at the hospital, CSI was notified. Catherine and the rest of the team rushed to the hospital for the latest word.


End file.
